The Rise of Fazbear/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Halloween Special The Rise of Fazbear. Opening Kid #1: '''Trick or Treat! (A person gives two kids candy) '''Kid #2: Thank you. Kid #1: Let's go to the cemetery. (They later walked into the cemetery) Kid #1: '''What is this place? '''Kid #2: It's looks like a graveyard. Kid #1: It is a graveyard. (Suddenly they see a small treasure chest) Kid #2: What is that? Kid #1: It's a treasure chest. Maybe it has candies inside. Kid #2: Open it. (They use a key to open the treasure chest, as the key unlocks the lock they open it, but then a mysterious dark energy comes out of the small treasure chest) Kid #1: What is that thing?! (The dark energy reveal itself to be a humanoid demon with horns on his head, armor suits, a black cape and a tail. Then two kids scream in terror and runs off) Halloween Demon: At last! I'm finally free! Now I can take over halloween and scare children! (He opens his hands to bring out a dark energy and creates a crimson portal unleashing monsters and villains from the dead. As all the monsters let out their roars the Halloween Demon laughs evilly. This is Halloween song plays as the title shows "The Rise of Fazbear") Halloween Party (Later in Pops' house we see Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 and the rest of the people are celebrating a halloween party) Emerl: Oh, yeah! It's Halloween! Muscle Man: (Whooping) You know who else celebrates Halloween? My Mom! (All the heroes laughed) Ash Ketchum: Muscle Man, your my mom jokes are very funny! Muscle Man: Thanks bro. Takato Matsuki: This is the best Halloween party ever! Yoshi: Oh yeah, one of my favorite hoilday's! Eddy: So Takato, what are you and Guilmon suppose to be for halloween? Takato Matsuki: I'm Owen Grady, and Guilmon is Blue the Raptor from Jurassic World. Guilmon: I love this costume. Henry Wong: Cool costume. Takato Matsuki: Thanks Henry. Tai Kamiya: Awesome party! Agumon: I love Halloween! Mordecai: This party rocks! Rigby: '''This is the best! Rigby & Mordecai: Oooooooohhhhhhh! '''Sunset Shimmer: Say, where's Gmerl? Eddy: I think he's outside doing some training, just back at the H,Q. Sunset Shimmer: I see. Serena: I love this party! Bonnie: Me, too! Flain: This party's rocking! Michelangelo: This halloween party is rocking! Totally radical! Cowabunga! Benson: (Sighs) What a night! Mordecai: Benson! You made it! Jeri Katou: Are you guys enjoying a halloween party? Rika Nonaka: Yeah, I'm having a good time. Renamon: Me, too. Cynder: What are you suppose to be for Halloween, Rika? Rika Nonaka: I'm a secret agent. Spyro: What about you, Zoe? Zoe Orimoto: I'm an artist. Like it? Serena: I like it. Aqua: What are you suppose to be for Halloween, Yolei? Yolei Inoue: A Pilot. Aqua: Nice costume. Yolei Inoue: Thanks. Hawkmon: I'm a parrot. Like it? Terra: I sure do. Xion: Look at you, Kari. Don't tell me what are you suppose to be for halloween. Your a witch. Kari Kamiya: Correct. Xion: Your so cute as a witch. The Haunted Mansion (Later our heroes are walking in the street) Ash Ketchum: This is so awesome. Serena: Yeah. Bonnie: (Looks at her bag) We got the bag full of candy! Yay! Emerl: You sure love Halloween, don't you Bonnie? Bonnie: Yes! (Pikachu hears something) Ash Ketchum: What's the matter, Pikachu? (Pikachu points at something and they see a Mansion) Takato Matsuki: A Mansion. Teslo: I'm scared. Izzy Izumi: There's nothing to be afraid of Teslo. It's just an mansion. Michelangelo: Maybe, we should go there, they might have more candy we can eat. Leonardo: All right Team, let's go get candy. Turtle Power! Matt Ishida: You're coming, little brother? T.K. Takaishi: Sure. Patamon: I'll go too. (They walk to the haunted house as some of the heroes knock on the door or ring the bell) Kari Kamiya: Trick-or-Treat? (There was no one to open the door) Rigby: Oh, come on, man! Trick-or-Treat! (Knocks on the door) I SAID TRICK-OR-TREAT!! (Knocks door) AAAAAHH!!!!! (walks to the heroes) Did you see that? Mordecai: Yeah, they're not home. Let's go. Gatomon: Wait, look! (The door opens) Emerl: Maybe we should go in. Sora: Okay. (They walk in the haunted house) Tommy Himi: Hello? Is anybody in the mansion? Takato Matsuki: Hello. We didn't mean to come in here, but we saw the door opens by itself. Guilmon: We wanted candy. (Then suddenly the door closes by itself) Tai Kamiya: What the?! Double-D: (He runs to the door trying to open but it's locked) Great! The door is locked! Tai Kamiya: Are you kidding me? (He tries to open but it won't budge) You're right. Tentomon: Oh no, we're trapped! Zaptor: You don't think it's the werewolves! Henry Wong: I don't it's the werewolves. Maybe the wind closes the door. (Then the Werewolve's howl are heard) Rika Nonaka: (Gets scared) I hear them too! Jeri Katou: Oh, no! You don't think...! (Then Werewolf howls again) Exploring the Haunted Mansion (The heroes are now exploring the haunted mansion) - - - Heroes Sings Wolf-I-Fied : Narrator :: The night is getting darker :: And the full moon is in the sky :: In the distance you hear a howl :: And a blood-curdling cry :: You think it's probably just the wind :: But then something else happens :: Something that makes you think again : Tentomon :: There's something moving :: Out through the night :: You got that sickly sinking feeling :: That something isn't right : Guilmon :: You run to find a shelter :: Locking the door :: But behind you there's a shadow :: Crawling 'cross the floor : Tentomon :: You turn to scream (Aah!) :: It seems a little mean :: Knees are shaking, cold sweat :: And your hearts are racing : Guilmon :: Those claws, those teeth :: Who's that underneath? :: Is that a hedgehog? :: Your eyes can't believe : and Guilmon :: He's been wolf-i-fied! :: You better fly :: Cause there's no one here to save you :: And you can not deny :: He's been wolf-i-fied! :: Just say goodbye :: Cause there's no place left to run to :: There's no place left to hi-ide : Tentomon :: You think you made it :: Running out the back :: But you better think again :: Because something's on your track : Guilmon :: You run into a corner :: Turn to see who's there :: Now there's almost half a dozen :: That seems a bit unfair! : Tentomon :: You turn to scream (Aah!) :: Get something in between :: Knees are shaking, cold sweat :: And your hearts are racing : Guilmon :: Those claws, those teeth :: Who's that underneath? :: Are those your friends there? :: Your eyes can't believe : All :: They've been wolf-i-fied! :: No need to try :: Cause there's no one here to save you :: And you can not deny :: We've been wolf-i-fied! :: Just say goodbye :: Cause there's no place to run to :: There's no place left to hi-ide :: Wolf-i, wolf-i-fied! : Tentomon: Oh, I don't feel so good about this! :: Wolf-i, wolf-i-fied! : Guilmon: Hey, they're pretty good dancers! :: Wolf-i, wolf-i-fied! : Tentomon: I don't care about good dancers! :: Wolf-i, wolf-i-fied! Trying to find the way out ??? Indominus Rex Attack in the Garden (Our heroes open the back door and they see the scary looking old abandoned garden) J.P. Shibayama: Whoa. Pops: What is this? Emerl: It looks like an abandoned garden. G-Merl: It looks very creepy in here. Tino Tonitini: You said it. Tai Kamiya: We have to find the way to get out of this mansion. Maybe there's the next door somewhere. (All the heroes walk to find the doorway to get out of this creepy abandoned garden, then we see the screen is red and we hear a monster growling spying on the heroes and slowly walked away) T.K. Takaishi: Did you hear something? Matt Ishida: No? Mimi Tachikawa: I didn't hear anything. Palmon: I don't hear anything either. Emerl: Well, whatever it is. Let's just ignore it. (As they continue suddenly Pikachu hears a noise) Ash Ketchum: What's wrong, Pikachu? You hear something? (Then a dripping saliva drips on Ash and Serena) Serena: AAH!! Something dripped on my head! Ash Ketchum: Ew, saliva? Where did that come from? (Everyone turned back to see where the saliva is coming from, then the bush suddenly started to move) G-Merl: Something moved. (Then the bushes moves slowly and it's color changes to it's true color it is reveal to be a white dinosaur called Indominus Rex) Tino Tonitini: Indominus Rex! Mordecai & Rigby: Run! Benson: What? Emerl: We said run! Run! Takato Matsuki: Shall we um... Henry Wong: Run like crazy! Rika Nonaka: Yep. Spongebob: Run!! Tino Tonitini: Run for your lives! (All the heroes run for their lives as the Indominus Rex runs after them) The Heroes Encounters Freddy Fazbear Eddy: Boy that was close. Lor McQuarrie: I think we lost it. Ash Ketchum: Let's get out of this house. It's super creepy. (Then they see all skeleton bones everywhere which scare the heroes in terror) Serena: Why are there bones everywhere?! Bonnie Bunny & Foxy Attack (Later we cut to our heroes are hiding in the control room from those scary monsters and animatronics, not to panic and scream) Emerl: Everyone, be very quiet. Ash Ketchum: He's right, whatever you do. Do not panic, scream or make any noises. Tai Kamiya: Shh. (Then we hear a wall scratching noise. Outside we see Foxy's hook scratching the wall waiting for his victims to come out, inside the control room Kari hugs Tai very tightly) Kari Kamiya: I'm scared! Tai Kamiya: Calm down, Kari. Don't make any noises. He'll go away if we can't make any noises. Lost in the Hallway/Chica Appears - - - - - (Takato, Henry, Rika and their Digimon made it to the door as Takato tries to open the door, but it turns out it's locked) Takato Matsuki: The door is locked! Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon & Renamon: What?! Rika Nonaka: Try to open it before that crazy animatronic yellow chicken kills us! Chica: ??? Enter the Halloween Demon (???) Vampire Bats Attack Werewolves Attack (Later our heroes run outside of the forest) Emerl: I think we lost them. - - - - Distortion World/Giratina Appears (In the underworld we see the heroes wake up) Emerl: Is everyone alright? Rika Nonaka: Yeah. Gmerl: Same here. Terriermon: Where are we? (Then suddenly a scary roar was heard out of nowhere) Patamon: (Gets scared) What was that?! T.K. Takaishi: I don't know? But it's scary! Emerl: I wonder why? (The heroes walk backwards slowly while the Pokémon stares at them) Ash Ketchum: What are you?! (The silhouette figure reveal itself to be the Legendary Ghost and Dragon type Giratina as it roars loudly in it's Origin Forme) Ash Ketchum & Tai Kamiya: '''Giratina! '''Takato Matsuki: The Legendary Pokémon that lives in the distortion world! Henry Wong: We must've fallen into it's home. (Giratina growls viciously looking down at the heroes) Vampos: 'It's gonna eat us! '''Lor McQuarrie: '(Screams in terror and runs off) Dude is a Vampire (???) Ghost Train (???) - - - - Yoshi: Zoinks!! Donkey Kong: We're in a train full of Ghosts! '''Skeleton Conductor: That's ride! Let's enjoy this ride... to the halloween demon! (Laughing) (The ghost train whistles as it races through the spooky forest) - - - - Haunted Carnival/Yveltal Attacks (???) - - Darkrai Appears in the Abandoned Engine Shed - - - - Clemont: Ash. You're shadow! Ash Ketchum: What? (He looks down at his shadow moving) Vampos: '''Something moved. (Then a creepy figure appears out of the shadow reveal to be Darkrai) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Darkrai... '''Serena: '''Darkrai? '''Darkrai: '''Why did you come to this place? Tino and Gmerl's Disagreement ??? Villains Sings Unleash the Magic :Nixel' ::We realize that you've always been an outcast ::It's not everyone on Halloween who likes to think! ::To find a genius that's like you ::We've had one or maybe two ::But the good ones disappear before we blink :'Villains' ::(Oh, oh-wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, oh-wuh-oh-wuh) :'Chrysalis' ::Now, we understand you have your reservations (oh-wuh) ::It's hard to have power as great as yours (oh-oh-oh-oh) ::But if you don't do this plan ::Well, I think we've made it plain ::What will happen if there no Halloween! :'Villains' ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) ::Unleash the darkness, unleash your darkness ::If you don't, then your to blame ::They all have used it, maybe embraced it ::So then, why can't you do the same? ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :'Fazbear' ::Call it power, call it magic ::If you lose, it will be tragic ::More important is the knowledge you'll have lost (oh-oh-oh-oh) ::A chance like this won't come again ::You'll regret not giving in ::Isn't understanding power worth the cost? :'Villains' ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) ::Unleash the darkness, unleash the darkness ::We aren't friends here after all ::Our only interest, in this business ::Is seeing the Sega Unit Patrol Squad fall ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :'Sombra' ::What we're suggesting's very simple ::And since it's win-win on all scores ::We only want to learn about the ::Power that you have stored :'the Dark' ::And as for us and all the villains ::We only want what we deserve ::That our army will clinch the win ::And our... :'Villains' ::...legacy will endure! :'the Villains' ::Unleash the darkness, unleash the darkness ::If you don't, then it's a crime ::But you can do it if you begin it (ah-ah-ah) ::It's up to you to not fail this time :'Nixels' ::Unleash the darkness, free the darkness now :'Changelings' ::Unleash the darkness, free the darkness now :'All' ::Now! Final Battle of Halloween (???) Ending (As the sunrises all of the heroes opens the door) '''Yoshi:' We're finally out of this nightmare! Donkey Kong: Thank goodness. Mimi Tachikawa: I would never go that haunted house on Halloween night, ever again. Serena: '''That was so scary. '''Ash Ketchum: You said it. - - - - - - - - (Now we go to the epilogue where we see Team Rocket are running while it's rainning at night time) Jessie: Great time to get lost! James: I'm in the down pour. Meowth: What a pour! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Frogadier55 Category:Punkasaurus0530